poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Tomb Raider: Anniversary
'''Sora's Adventures of Tomb Raider: Anniversary '''is a Kingdom Hearts/Tomb Raider crossover film made by X0209. It appeared in September 8, 2018 in YouTube. Plot British archaeologist-adventurer Lara Croft is approached by mercenary Larson Conwey, who is employed by wealthy businesswoman Jacqueline Natla. Natla hires Lara to find the Scion of Atlantis, an ancient artifact originally sought by Lara's father Richard Croft. It is buried in the tomb of Atlantean ruler Qualopec within the lost city of Vilcabamba. Making her way through Vicabamba to Qualopec's tomb, Lara discovers that there are three pieces of the Scion, divided between Atlantis' Triumvirate. Escaping the tomb, she is confronted by Larson, sent by Natla to take Lara's piece of the Scion. After beating him in a fight, he reveals that Natla has sent her rival Pierre Dupont to retrieve the next piece. Breaking into Natla's offices, Lara discovers a video showing the next Scion piece's resting place in Greece beneath a building called St Frances' Folly. Navigating the catacombs beneath St Frances' Folly, Lara and heroes finds the tomb of Tihocan, another member of the Triumvirate, that led the survivors of Atlantis after a betrayal caused the city's destruction. Pierre steals the Scion piece, but he is killed by guardian centaurs outside the tomb. After defeating the centaurs and joining both pieces of the Scion, Lara has a vision which reveals that the third and final piece of the Scion was hidden in Egypt after the third member of the Triumvirate—the traitor which sank Atlantis—was captured by Tihocan and Qualopec. Recovering the third Scion piece, Lara assembles the Scion and sees the rest of the vision, revealing Natla to be the betrayer. Emerging from her vision, Lara, Sora and our heroes is ambushed by Natla, who takes the Scion. Lara and the team escapes Natla's henchmen—with silent help from Larson—and stows away aboard Natla's boat, which arrives at an uncharted volcanic island holding an Atlantean pyramid filled with her monstrous creations. Lara is forced to kill Larson when he will not back down, which greatly disturbs her. Fighting Natla's remaining henchmen and navigating the pyramid, Lara confronts Natla, who offers her a place in the new Triumvirate and access to the Scion's knowledge to complete Richard's quest for knowledge. Lara instead shoots the Scion and sends Natla plummeting into a pool of lava, triggering a chain reaction that begins destroying the pyramid. After a final confrontation with a severely injured but still powerful Natla, ending after she is crushed by a pillar, Lara, Sora and our heroes escapes the exploding island and sails away in Natla's boat. Trivia * Jacqueline Natla revealed to be a member of The Darkness of Terror. * Rose Cheria Yagami, Bella Silverstar, Maleficent and Kratos was mentioned in this film. * Both Kingdom Hearts, Tomb Raider, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter and Sly Cooper are in PlayStation. Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:X0209 Category:Video Game crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Films Based on Video Games